fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 August 2015
11:58 Jillipsss 11:58 ...RIP in chat? 11:58 Or not. 11:58 rip 11:58 pir 11:58 when was this made holy fuck 11:58 ithought i knew but i forgot 11:58 I wanna say...2011? 11:59 Lolno. 11:59 well then 11:59 2013. 11:59 That makes it worse. 11:59 ...wow 11:59 Guys.. 11:59 it's a fucking eyesore for its time 11:59 aquua 11:59 pm 11:59 ZOEY 11:59 WHY YOU LOOKING AT THAT 11:59 WHY 12:00 wait was this sharknado 3. 12:00 Jillips 12:00 THE SHIPPING NO 12:00 yES 12:00 what the hELL 12:00 gUD ZOEY 12:00 * Jillips Entertainment dies 12:00 Jillips please pii emm 12:00 It's funny how Jurassic park's CGI is much better than any today. 12:00 Is Ben looking at Gold x Foxy by any coincidence? 12:00 Or Bonnie? 12:00 I've never seen Jurassic Park. 12:00 oh 3 is playing right now 12:00 glorious 12:00 It's Bonnie. 12:00 God dammit i gave him ideas! 12:01 RIP. 12:01 im back with pizza 12:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3WoHFPaMt0 12:01 Yee! (pizza) 12:01 i saw mr. shepard on the closed captions and my mind instantly went to we'll bang, okay? 12:01 must berb 12:01 shoqwer 12:02 Who was the guy who kept linking Gaben earlier? 12:02 Sukieee. 12:02 I had pizza toooo. 12:02 I had rice ;-; 12:02 im eating buffalo chicken pizza :3 12:02 I had...Sicilian. 12:03 And it was good too. 12:03 Lots of cheese. 12:03 chula 12:03 Siclilian? 12:03 Wot! Lucky. 12:03 (chula) 12:03 Worship Chula (chula) (heart) 12:03 sooo booorrrreeedddd 12:03 http://www.twitch.tv/djramaquasa4 12:04 (chula) x (frodi) 12:04 fuck 12:04 (chula) x (nipplechild) is best shit 12:04 Yes, Sicilian. 12:04 SHIP 12:04 Cassie you broke my kik 12:04 Sicilian's good stuff. 12:04 ...fuck 12:04 Literally er? 12:05 >tfw there's no w in custom night 12:05 wAIT 12:05 I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING BIG OMFG 12:06 WOOT. 12:06 HAPPY 12:06 BIRTHDAY 12:06 SUKIEEEEE 12:06 http://www.twitch.tv/djramaquasa4 COME NOW 12:06 THE SONG IS ON 12:06 le caps is real 12:06 No. 12:06 The Struggle is real.. 12:06 THANK YOU CASSIE 12:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRtaCU3F3RM 12:06 Also your colors are amazing 12:07 THANk you 12:07 ★ 12:07 You get a red star! 12:07 (star) 12:07 *eats the red star* 12:07 Oh no.. 12:08 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Dances. 12:08 Lemme sing it again, Sukie. 12:08 *ahem* 12:08 NOOOOOOOOOOOOO 12:08 (kappa) 12:08 ♫ Thiiiiss....iiiis...yourrr.... ♫ 12:09 ♫ BIRTHDAY SONG, IT ISN'T VERY LONG. ♫ 12:09 There. I sang it. 12:09 Not fuck this, I'm out, 12:09 >, 12:09 my dong is longer than that song 12:09 ... 12:09 Enragement Sukie is HAPPY 12:10 That moment when Specimen Sunset's theme starts playing. 12:10 (nb'sleftear_ 12:10 fAK 12:10 yee 12:10 * Fluffy Love ded 12:10 you don't fucking mess with Specimen Sunset XD 12:10 1 like = 15 kit-kats 12:11 wow no kit kats r00d 12:11 Some problems can only be fixed by yourself. 12:11 *opens backpack full of candy 12:12 Bored. 12:12 Samantha 12:12 Wot. 12:12 Help me bust out of Chail 12:13 Nu. You handle that yourself. 12:13 r00d 12:13 Good luck! :) 12:13 Why.. :( 12:13 biicause u no halp me ehsc8p 12:14 ohkey.. (eyeball) will halp. 12:15 I killed chat.. Now I am in chail. 12:15 CHail is one of my pings 12:18 chat is #rekt 12:18 Who murdered the chat. 12:19 * Mangledmeddlingmetal totally hasn't stabbed chat multiple times. 12:19 Synthhh 12:19 Whatttttt 12:19 idk :D 12:20 k 12:21 http://goldenhybridbreaker.deviantart.com/journal/that-s-it-i-ve-had-enough-552336118 12:21 Hybrid no. 12:22 rip 12:22 http://orig10.deviantart.net/39f6/f/2015/220/9/1/satan_fredbeer_by_ask_snowver-d94txvk.jpg 12:22 What was that program called again, Springy? 12:24 What Program? 12:24 On the Fredbear image? 12:24 Dreamdeeply.com. 12:24 Yeah 12:24 Oh, thanks. 12:25 Pink! :D 12:25 And the Pink-bot is here 12:25 Okay 12:25 Hello Fluffy Love! 12:25 Hybrid 12:25 http://i.imgur.com/CePvURQ.png 12:25 Why are you deactivating. 12:25 3 reasons. 12:25 LOL so many AFK 12:26 Frodi 12:26 Yeeey 12:26 ayy lmao 12:27 i might be able to stay around for fanfic hour 12:27 if i don't forget 12:27 1. Core. 12:27 ... 12:27 You wouldn't even fucking dare. 12:27 2. Attention whores everywhere I go. 12:21 http://goldenhybridbreaker.deviantart.com/journal/that-s-it-i-ve-had-enough-552336118 12:21 Hybrid no. 12:22 rip 12:22 http://orig10.deviantart.net/39f6/f/2015/220/9/1/satan_fredbeer_by_ask_snowver-d94txvk.jpg 12:22 What was that program called again, Springy? 12:24 What Program? 12:24 On the Fredbear image? 12:24 Dreamdeeply.com. 12:24 Yeah 12:24 Oh, thanks. 12:25 Pink! :D 12:25 And the Pink-bot is here 12:25 Okay 12:25 Hello Fluffy Love! 12:25 Hybrid 12:25 http://i.imgur.com/CePvURQ.png 12:25 Why are you deactivating. 12:25 3 reasons. 12:25 LOL so many AFK 12:26 Frodi 12:26 Yeeey 12:26 ayy lmao 12:27 i might be able to stay around for fanfic hour 12:27 if i don't forget 12:27 1. Core. 12:27 ... 12:27 You wouldn't even fucking dare. 12:27 2. Attention whores everywhere I go. 12:28 Such as KlunkKitty. 12:28 Who is KlunkKittty. 12:28 She faked a few things: 12:28 ... 12:28 ... 12:29 Dead 12:29 Hi Jedha 12:29 One, she claimed that her dad..fuck it, just look at this journal http://www.deviantart.com/journal/URGENT-PLEASE-READ-AND-SPREAD-THIS-552306154 KlunkKitty faked all of this. 12:29 Hey DB5! (leekspin) 12:30 She's an asshole. 12:30 You do know that a lot of people here have faked things like that. 12:30 You may be offending some of your friends unknowingly ;) 12:30 Never before have I seen anything like that shit though. 12:30 ^ 12:31 I have in here. 12:31 Twice. 12:31 Dremora that is SHIT 12:31 I wouldn't believe in that 12:31 Anyway, you might not want to link that stuff for sake of drama, something you guys really don't need right now. 12:31 True. 12:31 I'm seriously trying to keep my rage inside. 12:31 Arrow timing 12:32 When I am in the internet, I do my duty to tell the truth at times 12:33 I gotta go now. Night, y'all! 12:33 But it'll all end up coming out eventually. 12:34 Dang that streak 12:34 Bye GJ 12:34 Because, one it'll bottle up and I'll get hugely pissed. 12:34 Two, I'm not raging in this chat and get banned. 12:35 beck 12:28 Such as KlunkKitty. 12:28 Who is KlunkKittty. 12:28 She faked a few things: 12:28 ... 12:28 ... 12:29 Dead 12:29 Hi Jedha 12:29 One, she claimed that her dad..fuck it, just look at this journal http://www.deviantart.com/journal/URGENT-PLEASE-READ-AND-SPREAD-THIS-552306154 KlunkKitty faked all of this. 12:29 Hey DB5! (leekspin) 12:30 She's an asshole. 12:30 You do know that a lot of people here have faked things like that. 12:30 You may be offending some of your friends unknowingly ;) 12:30 Never before have I seen anything like that shit though. 12:30 ^ 12:31 I have in here. 12:31 Twice. 12:31 Dremora that is SHIT 12:31 I wouldn't believe in that 12:31 Anyway, you might not want to link that stuff for sake of drama, something you guys really don't need right now. 12:31 True. 12:31 I'm seriously trying to keep my rage inside. 12:31 Arrow timing 12:32 When I am in the internet, I do my duty to tell the truth at times 12:33 I gotta go now. Night, y'all! 12:33 But it'll all end up coming out eventually. 12:34 Dang that streak 12:34 Bye GJ 12:34 Because, one it'll bottle up and I'll get hugely pissed. 12:34 Two, I'm not raging in this chat and get banned. 12:35 beck 12:35 Sorry, I crashed. 12:35 And I autologged 12:35 So. 12:35 Now what. 12:36 Let's all... 12:36 talk about how nightmare fuelish FNaF 4 is to people 12:35 Sorry, I crashed. 12:35 And I autologged 12:35 So. 12:35 Now what. 12:36 Let's all... 12:36 talk about how nightmare fuelish FNaF 4 is to people 12:38 Test 12:39 What should I do. My rage is slowly getting out. 12:39 Look at pics of cute cats. 12:39 Listen to some soothing music 12:39 Just breathe and calm down 12:39 What Jedha said too 12:39 In fact I am chilling to nightcore 12:39 But what about me?! ;-; 12:40 think about how sexy frodi is 12:40 works for me 12:40 I think Fluffy does have a good point too (cat3) 12:40 Thanks! c: (cat2) 12:40 (buns) 12:41 Dos b00ns 12:41 * Pinkgirl234 throws confetti at Fluffy Love 12:41 (buns) (cat2) (buns) (cat3) 12:42 Cute! (heart) 12:43 Hi Foxy Oh 12:43 Hi 12:44 Sup mates 12:38 Test 12:39 What should I do. My rage is slowly getting out. 12:39 Look at pics of cute cats. 12:39 Listen to some soothing music 12:39 Just breathe and calm down 12:39 What Jedha said too 12:39 In fact I am chilling to nightcore 12:39 But what about me?! ;-; 12:40 think about how sexy frodi is 12:40 works for me 12:40 I think Fluffy does have a good point too (cat3) 12:40 Thanks! c: (cat2) 12:40 (buns) 12:41 Dos b00ns 12:41 * Pinkgirl234 throws confetti at Fluffy Love 12:41 (buns) (cat2) (buns) (cat3) 12:42 Cute! (heart) 12:43 Hi Foxy Oh 12:43 Hi 12:44 Sup mates 12:45 I'm gonna let myself faint. 12:46 How alive was chat a few hours ago? 12:46 Pretty much alive, slow though 12:47 IDK 12:47 Am I the only who notices that we don't have the "Gallery" and "Slideshow" buttons when we edit? 2015 08 09